


Snake On Me (Snake On Me) Snake Me On (Snake On Me)

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (he talks in this one while he's a snake), Communication, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), This is not a comedy it's just smut (despite the title), Trust Kink, Xeno, coiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: A story about trust, communication, and an angel being held tightly in the coils of one really massive demon snake.





	Snake On Me (Snake On Me) Snake Me On (Snake On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to blame the Pre-Raphaelites for this one. Check out [this to see what I mean.](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/11/John_Collier_-_Lilith.JPG)

Crowley finished the last loop of his serpentine body around Aziraphale’s upper arms and Aziraphale shivered.

“Are you sssscared?” Now, Crowley knew those weren’t shivers of fear, with every flicker of his tongue against the angel’s neck he could taste that Aziraphale wasn’t afraid, but he took a satisfaction from teasing him nonetheless.

“Whatever of, darling?”

“Being held tight in my coilsss... At my mercy.” He squeezed a bit for emphasis, forcing Aziraphale’s wings tighter to the angel’s body. 

“Oh. Oh no, I know you shan’t let any sort of harm come to me. There’s nowhere safer, in fact.” 

Aziraphale spoke with such affection that it made Crowley glad he was physically incapable of blushing in snake form. He hissed softly instead. It was true, but to hear it stated so plainly was just a _ bit _ embarrassing. 

What _ wasn’t _embarrassing was the weight of Aziraphale against his coils, wrapped snugly from ankle to neck, the play of scales against soft skin and even softer feathers, and the look of near sinful relaxation on the angel’s face as Crowley bound him tightly with every inch of the biggest snake form he could muster. (Or at least the biggest that could still fit on the bed.)

Crowley had been a bit dubious when Aziraphale, ever the sensualist, had suggested it.

_ “So, what, I just turn into a snake and wrap around you?” _

_ “That’s about the size of it, yes. Hmm, how to explain?” Aziraphale had dipped his head slightly, coy, glittering eyes looking up at him through pale lashes, a hint of mischief there. It was a very good look on him. “I’m sure you know what bondage is, dearest. Like that. Sort of.” _  
_  
“Oh. Ohhhh.” Well, that was more… “Yeah, I think I get it.” _

_ Maybe Crowley had been working himself up to angle for asking to branch out a little in the bedroom, now him and Aziraphale had settled into being together, gotten past the initial confusion of figuring out what both of them wanted out of being an ‘us’, the initial phase of sheer revelry at being free to pursue one another without looking over their shoulders, being able to touch, to hold, to kiss, to fuck, to bare themselves to each other in all the ways, and maybe he was relieved not to bring it up first. _

_ He had smiled, the kind of smile he would have tamped down into a smirk around anyone else, but which he couldn’t be arsed to now, because Aziraphale had beaten him to it, and wasn’t that just wonderful? _

Aziraphale had explained exactly what he wanted out of the whole thing and what he would like Crowley to do, and that was still a bit confusing because it was all theory and no practice, but now that the angel was laid out for Crowley like the only sort of meal he would ever really crave, and he was finding that he really liked it, a whole lot. The way his angel’s bare skin looked against his black and red scales was a pretty picture all on its own.

Crowley mused while slithering about the soft hills and valleys of his angel’s body, tongue flickering out to scent him, that it would have been fine if he turned out to feel neutral on the whole thing, only doing it because he wanted to please Aziraphale. But this was _ so _ much better, _ especially _with the pleased sighs Aziraphale was making. 

Aziraphale had relaxed fractionally with each loop of Crowley’s scaled body around him, binding him up like smooth, living rope, pinning his legs together and his arms by his sides and his wings to his body, and finishing it all up with a loop around his shoulders and Crowley getting comfortable with his head beneath his angel’s chin. Now Aziraphale was laying there absolutely pliant and making happy noises.

It was definitely worth the false starts and accidentally tying himself into a knot while trying to figure out the best way to cover as much of the angel as possible, and Aziraphale’s peals of utterly unselfconscious laughter when he realised the demon’s predicament. 

Now he was extremely cosy despite part of Crowley being stuck underneath his love, and he had the urge to fall asleep right there all wrapped around the angel. For a brief moment he really considered it. He could drift off into a lazy nap with his eyes open and see how long it took for Aziraphale to notice. His reaction would probably be hilarious. 

The next moment he realised he could doze off after Aziraphale was satisfied with whatever this was _ and _avoid getting any sour looks of disappointment. That was worth more than the prank - only just, of course, and not by a frankly astronomical amount, the realisation of which made him feel like he’d been punched in his many, many ribs.

He flicked his tongue out to scent the air - sweat; Aziraphale’s cologne; the curious hint of ozone underneath it, an angel-smell (_ the _ angel-smell really, none of those other bastards qualified for the title as far as Crowley was concerned); a hint of arousal - and brought himself back to the present. He would please his angel and then have an excellent nap. 

“Were you wanting sssssomething elssse, or jusssssst…”  
  
“Hm?” Aziraphale sounded so dreamy and relaxed, Crowley couldn't resist giving him a little squeeze. Aziraphale let out a quiet "Ooh," before saying, “how about a spot of _ frottage _ ?”  
  
“Ssssoundsss like a sssort of cheeeeeeessssse.”

Crowley’s over-dramatic hissing whine was deliberate and met its mark - Aziraphale giggled, and Crowley wrapped around and around his chest could feel as much as hear it.

“You know what I mean!” He tried to sound huffy, but there was mirth in it. His arms twitched where they were pinned to his sides, probably from an attempt at making some sort of ‘oh you’ gesture. 

Crowley found himself liking that futile twitching. Liking it a lot. Aziraphale’s helplessness beneath him and his trust, all rolled up in one. Crowley tightened his hold slowly, taking care with those big white wings that could be so deceptively fragile. He stopped when Aziraphale squirmed and let out a squeak.

Lifting his head he surveyed Aziraphale’s expression. Face deliciously pink, eyes half-focused, lips parted. He looked ready to be ravished. Crowley rubbed his snout against soft cheeks, tongue darting out teasingly, and resolved to kiss those plump lips properly as soon as he was back in a form with the right mouth to do so. 

“Hello, dear.” Aziraphale looked at him with a meltingly-affectionate expression that warmed him right up from the inside in defiance of everything ever written about snake biology, which after all was really quite optional for Crowley and worked how and because he expected it to. “You’re taking such wonderful care of me.”

“Jusssst for you.” He twined the tip of his tail around Aziraphale’s ankle flirtatiously, taking a moment to feel the rise and fall of his angel’s chest and the elevated thump-thump-thump of a heartbeat that was unnecessary but very good at telling him all about how excited his lover was. Crowley licked his cheek just to hear that heartbeat hasten. “Are you getting off on thisss? Naughty angel.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed as he bit his lower lip.

“And if I am? If I find it utterly erotic to be tangled up in you? To feel you slide smoothly over me while I’m subject to your whims?”

Fucking fuck. Crowley still couldn’t blush - y’know, snake and all - but he shuddered all over, which rubbed his tender belly against Aziraphale’s skin, making him shudder even more.

“Oh, Angel, you don’t know what it doesss to me when you _ sssay _thingsss like that.”

“I might have some idea, dearheart.”

The bastard angel was smirking at him. 

In retaliation Crowley uncoiled the tip of his tail from Aziraphale’s ankle and slid it up and around his cock, squeezing gently and making him let out a high _ keen _ of need. He kept the messy jerking off going until Aziraphale gasped. His angel twitched and shifted in place and strained deliberately against the coils binding him, like he wanted to free his hand to attend to his cock. 

“Oh, oh Crowley, more, please.”

Crowley let go of the angel’s hard cock and relished the whine he made. Aziraphale’s hips tilted up into the air, chasing the stimulation he was denied. It was hot seeing him near panting with need, making little whines and entreaties. 

“Patience isss a virtue, Angel.” Crowley drank up Aziraphale’s desperate sounds as he rearranged gleaming scaled lengths to let him grind his vent against Aziraphale’s stomach, encouraging his cocks to slide free. Aziraphale fell quiet, and it took Crowley flicking his tongue out to scent him to convince Crowley that he was aroused by it and not shocked into silence.

“Magnificent, right?”

“Yes.” Aziraphale sucked in a breath. “I think I will need those inside me another day, dear.” 

“Whenever you want.” 

“Careful. I may just take you up on that.” Aziraphale smiled that way he did, where it could be heard in his words.

“I’ll look f-forward to it.” Crowley was having trouble stopping himself from grinding to completion against Aziraphale’s soft stomach. He managed to drag his hemipenis along to slot his angel’s cock into the gap between both lengths.

Aziraphale jerked his hips up to slide their cocks together, leaving Crowley’s jaw to fall open, tongue lolling out in an obscene spill of flesh. He’d involuntarily miracled it longer and thicker, and slid it along Aziraphale’s jaw, making him squeak.

“Ngk, hh, I’ll have... To tie you tighter. Ssso you know who isss in charge now.” His coils didn’t want to cooperate, but he managed to wrap himself more tightly around Aziraphale’s legs so the angel could only barely rock his hips forward. He ground his cocks against Aziraphale’s, precum smearing between them and making them slick, until the angel began to cry out and moan.

“C-Crowley, that feels so _ good _.” His angel was desperately trying to rut against Crowley now, back arching and wings straining at the serpentine coils holding him down.

“Yessss. C’mon, Angel. Let go.” This was one of Crowley’s favourite parts of fucking Aziraphale (there were too many to pick only one favourite), the part where he was overcome with pleasure and straining for release. Crowley leaned his head to watch Aziraphale’s face and to curl his tongue teasingly around his ear. Aziraphale’s mouth was a wide O, lips pink and shiny, his cheeks red, and his eyes fluttering open and shut framed by golden eyelashes. The very image of indulgence.

“_ Crowley _,” he gasped again, spilling himself all over his stomach, taking great heaving breaths. 

“That’sssss it, love.” Fuck, but Crowley wanted to lick up Aziraphale’s cum, to kiss him, let him taste himself on Crowley’s tongue. He was close too, he could come and then change back forms… He ground himself against the angel’s softening cock, and it was enough for a great shudder to run all down his body and him to follow after, his release splattering from both pricks to mix with the angel’s on his stomach.

“Gosh.” Aziraphale sounded stunned.

Crowley uncoiled himself from around him, like thread unspooling, ignoring his angel’s needy little whine as he was left without physical contact. It was only for a minute anyway, before Crowley changed back from a snake to a human-ish form, and crouched above his love so he could lean down and lick and suck the mixture of both their cum from the soft folds and rolls of Aziraphale’s stomach.

Licking his lips in satisfaction he crawled up to lay atop Aziraphale so they were nose to nose, and kissed him, feeling Aziraphale hum into his mouth at the taste. Crowley could have stayed in snake form and had his nap, but he’d wanted to kiss that perfect mouth too much. His angel brought both hands up to cup Crowley’s face and then pet his hair, and his eyelids started to droop at the sensation of gentle strokes and scratches at his scalp. Being a snake had its perks, but he wouldn’t miss this for the world. It was only wanting to ask Aziraphale something that got him to break the kiss.

“That what you wanted, Angel?” He searched Aziraphale’s heavy-eyed, relaxed expression for the answer, and got a smile in return.

“Oh, yes. Thank you, darling, for indulging my whims.”

“Indulge you any time.” He meant it. “Love you.”

“I love you too, my dearest.” Aziraphale kindly didn’t mention how Crowley’s cheeks pinked at that. He stretched white wings with a great sigh of satisfaction and enveloped Crowley in their softness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed the fic! Every comment is appreciated deeply.


End file.
